The present invention relates to venetian blinds in general and more particularly to improvements in means for mounting slats between flexible cord- or strip-shaped carriers in venetian blinds.
In many presently known venetian blinds, the flexible carriers (which normally consist of woven textile material) are connected to each other by transversely extending rungs or webs which serve as supports for the slats. Such rungs cannot insure that the slats invariably remain parallel to each other. It was also proposed to provide the flexible carriers with equally spaced sockets for the respective marginal portions of the slats. The sockets and the marginal portions establish separable connections between the carriers and the slats. Such proposal failed to gain widespread acceptance because the making and attachment of sockets to the carriers is time-consuming and expensive.